


Two Nights

by SilentShifter (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Gaming, Humor, M/M, Nivanfield, One Shot, Scared!Chris, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilentShifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Piers have a game night and Piers picks the game; even though his partner isn't all too fond of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't written in awhile, so hopefully this little one shot will get me back on the fanfic road. 
> 
> Enjoy :3

“Are you all ready to go?” 

Chris glanced over at the younger man standing besides him, who’s hazel eyes were exchanging between the computer screen and the flash drive within his fingers. With a bit of hesitation, Chris took the flash and popped it into the USB slot of his laptop, bringing thin lips within his teeth and biting down.. 

“What, are you scared?” Piers asked playfully, plopping down besides Chris. He twirled his chair around a bit and gladly slid the headset onto his ears, looking over the screen as Chris pulled the bought game out the folder and opened it. 

“No, of course not,” But they both knew that had been a lie. Chris wasn’t one for any game besides Call of Duty, and though Piers taught him the essentials a few days ago, the idea still didn’t seem like a good one. As the game load, he felt hands run through his dark, cropped hair and breath against the shell of his ear..

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it all better if you get upset,” Piers turned the man’s head just a little to peck at the warm lips, pulling back as the laptop screen flickered.

Chris couldn’t help but grin at his partner, Piers returning the same dirty expression and bobbing his eyebrows twice. As the game’s menu screen came on, Chris had already flinched at the twitching animatronics, each showing a hint of their older forms. 

Brown eyes stare blankly for a few seconds. “Too late to back out?” Chris asked sheepishly, sliding on his headphones as well. They were black and had splotches of red all over, resembling the design of splattered blood. 

Piers fixed his camouflage green headphones in place before pushing Chris’ hand off the touchpad and clicking the ‘New Game’ button, “Yep. Brace up you damn baby,” 

Chris scowled at the name and eyed the dimmed laptop screen, Piers propping his chin up with his hand in a bored manner as the image of a newspaper pulled up. 

“Honestly though, who in the right mind would go somewhere named Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza?” Piers questioned, twirling the brown office chair around a little more as plush lips parted to release a sigh. The first night was always a drag in his opinion. 

“Same as how you went to Chuck E Cheese’s as a kid,” Chris remarked, scrolling his mouse around a bit to look around the security guard’s office. His nose scrunched up at Phone Guy’s voice, and seeing as how he already knew most of this information, muted the call. 

“I hated that place,” Piers muttered while glaring, “And I still do.” 

 

_______

 

The first night went by smoothly, nothing jumped into the screen and phone guy’s voice had been muted the entire time. But that would change soon. 

Piers eyes fluttered open at the shuffling noises within the vents, they were closed for a few seconds as Chris started the next night. He looked at the older man subtly, noticing the worried brown eyes quickly scroll through the number of cameras. With a small smirk, he leaned forward to get a better look of the laptop and frowned, 

“Go wind the music box back up.” 

Chris took heed of the advice and when clicking the camera saw the music box had indeed stopped. He wind it up and then proceed to checking the party rooms, seeing Chica ominously stare at the camera. Chris’ heart fluttered at the sight of Bonnie missing as well, biting his already reddened lips and quickly returning to the office. 

“Hurry, put the mask!” Piers commented, nearly lunging out at the touchpad to do it himself. 

The other quickly equipped the Freddy mask and gasped at Bonnie’s blue and white face popping up, the sharp intake of breath accompanied with wide staring eyes. 

Piers sat back in his chair after the animatronic had gone and looked over at Chris again with a cheeky smile, “Don’t have a heart attack, old man.” Hazel irises set back on the computer screen, which had cameras flipping open and closed, the vents repeatedly being checked. 

“HA HA HA,” Chris sarcastically boomed, chocolate brown orbs glued to the laptop screen. “How come Freddy is never missing?” 

“You’re only on the second night,” Piers quipped. He nearly jumped back as well when Chris flinched and angrily began to curse out the staring Mangle in the distance, only seen when the flashlight shone.

Suddenly noises of shuffling could be heard. Piers’ caramel colored eyes widened and he ran a hand through the spike of hair at the top of his head, leaning forward once more. “When was the last time you wind up the music box?” He asked, staring at Chris. 

The older man quietly cursed and realized what Piers had been saying. Unfortunately, before he could react, a blurred jump scare of the puppet spring towards the screen. 

“SHIT!” Chris’ headphones flew off when his body was abruptly thrown backwards. The black office chair cruise across the room and Chris leaped off before it could hit the wall, a string of cusses following him as he exit the room. 

_“NEVER AGAIN, Never fucking again, I swear...!”_

Piers laughed and slowly removed his headphones, setting them down besides the laptop that show the ‘Game Over’ screen. Quietly, the 26 year old closed the game and shut the laptop lid, standing with his cup of coffee. 

He knew that Chris would be scared shitless over Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, and quietly chuckled at how hilarious it was to see this rare occurrence of his lover frightened. In his own twisted way, Piers won the game, and it was now time to claim his prize... 

“Oh, Chris.....” Piers called in a sing song voice as he left the room, “I’ve got a band-aid.....”


End file.
